


surprise me surprising you

by lavenderlotion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 21:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Your surprise date is aplanetarium?”





	surprise me surprising you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leviice458](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviice458/gifts).



> For the prompt from Tumblr: _”Could you write a cute Peter/Bruce first date for the prompts you asked for? Maybe like a science type of date since they’re both nerds”_
> 
> Unbeta'd

“Your surprise date is a  _ planetarium _ ?”

“Uh. Yes?” Bruce’s answer came out far too much like a question for his liking. He averted his eyes, forcing himself to look away from Peter’s sharp jaw and pink lips and pretty eyes, if only so the boy wouldn’t see the flush he could feel crawling up his neck.

God, he was an idiot.  _ A planetarium _ . Of course Peter thought it was ridiculous. But he had asked Bruce to choose the location, had said that he’d never been on a date before—and that was Bruce’s first mistake, wasn’t it? Dating a boy younger than half his age, only in his second year of college and still so innocent despite the costume he donned himself in to save the world.

He should have never said yes, never should have given in to the months of soft, easy flirting. Never should have let himself have something he wanted. It was so juvenile: the fluttering of his heart when Peter touched him and the way his heart swelled every time he made the younger boy laugh. It was such a  _ nice _ feeling, though, that Bruce hadn’t been able to say no when Peter had asked him out.

Now, he wished he had. The sun was beating down the back of his neck and making him sweat worse than his nerves already were. Peter was going to hate his idea, would probably think that Bruce was treating him like the child the rest of the team still saw him as. That wasn’t the case, of course, but Bruce had no idea how to explain all of that, how to tell Peter that he had just wanted to do something  _ fun _ , because Peter made him feel like he was allowed to do things purely for his own enjoyment. 

Peter made a noise that sounded more like a screech than actual words, and before Bruce could blink he had an armful of what he could only assume to be a very happy Peter. He looked down, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips when Peter nuzzled his nose against the bit of skin along his neck that his dress shirt wasn’t covering. Tony had told him to leave a few buttons undone, and while he hadn’t kept the shirt nearly as open as his friend had suggested, he hadn’t buttoned it to the collar, either.

Peter looked up at him, the sun shining across his face. He was so gorgeous that it took Bruce’s breath away. He licked his lips, and for a moment Bruce thought their first kiss would be here: standing beside a borrowed sports car that Tony had lent him, the sun warm against his back in the planetarium parking lot with families noisily loitering around. Peter blinked, and Bruce watched as the boy’s cheeks flushed just as much as his own were before he ducked his eyes.

“This is an  _ awesome  _ date location, Bruce. Thank you.”

Bruce smiled, wider than he had in a while, and pressed a familiar kiss to Peter’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm currently taking prompts on tumblr in an attempt to kick me out of the writing rut i've been in. if you have something you wanna see me write, [ask me here!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/ask)  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
